A Familiar Story
by Lulu The Black Knight
Summary: Includes the concept of Time Travel. Louise summons what she thinks is a less than adequate, but soon proves her wrong. What will they discover and what awaits them in the dark? Louise x Saito
1. The Start of Trouble

A/N alright so this story isn't my highest priority right now and won't be updated too often, because my state are complete Aholes and gave us a hard test to past this year called the STAAR. So I have to study this year which sucks because I hate studying and this is the first time I have ever needed to study so with that being said lets start this story . A/N  
Disclaimer: I do not own ZNT

*Louise POV*

" Louise still hasn't summoned anything yet!" Yelled the person I hate the most, Kirche.

"I was just waiting for everyone else to be done so they wouldn't miss it." I managed to say with more confidence than I was feeling.

"Miss Vallière, please start the summoning."

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar." The second I finished the sentence a huge explosion occurred, I managed to make out a boy in the center of the explosion wearing clothing that I had never seen before.

"Where am I? Who are you people!?" The boy was speaking in a language I had never heard before, it sounded very barbaric.

" I wish to retry the summoning." I pleaded.

By now the smoke had cleared and everyone busted out laughing. I felt my face start to turn red from anger and embarrassment.

"Look, she summoned a commoner!" Kirche yelled, sometimes I wish she would just go back to Germania, never to be heard from again.

"Miss Vallière, finish the summoning now." He didn't sound forgiving a enough to let me retry the summoning.

I walked over to the boy and crouched down so I could be eye to eye with him.  
"You better feel really happy, as this is the most a commoner like you will ever get from me."I told him as i leaned in the finish the summoning. 'I can't believe I have to do this, my first kiss and a commoner gets it.'

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." I lean in and kiss him, pulling away as fast as I could, which wasn't fast enough if you ask me. He started yelling in that barbaric tongue of his before screaming and subsequently passing out. I sighed at the passed out boy in front of me.

*Scene Break*

I looked back over to the boy now passed out on my bed, I was starting together worried, only because I didn't want my familiar to be dead in the first day of getting him.

He began to get to sit up, and looked around and starting yelling again, he had been waking up and passing out several times in the past hour. Every time he had started to yell from pain but now he was speaking what sounded like words and not pain.

Getting annoyed I casted a silence spell, admittedly I forgot I was so bad at magic and just kinda blew him up. But at least I could understand him now.

"Please just tell me where I am and how I got here." He sounded more like he just gave up on yelling at me.

"You are at the magic academy in Tristan, and I summoned you, so I am now your master." I tried to sound firm but when the person you are trying to be firm with is taller and stronger its kinda of hard.

One failed escape and two hours of explaining later, we started to see eye to eye on the matter of where he was from and where we are sleeping arrangements were frustrating to say the very least, but he agreed to sleep on a cot because apparently, a stack of hay is 'inhumane' it's not like I told him to sleep on burning hot coal.

Anyway I learned that he's surprisingly nice well-behaved, and strangely calm like this has happened to him before, he wasn't telling me something and I knew exactly how to get it out of him. After all one can get pretty hungry if they missed both breakfast and lunch.


	2. The Answer to the Beginning

A/N This is a pretty short chapter as it is just to explain Saito's side of things A/N

*Saito's POV*

I'm not exactly sure why I had touched the damn thing AGAIN, but let's face it I'm not very bright when I see something that intrigues me. I had just finished going to the bathroom on my way back to Louise, when I saw a blue glimmer from the underbrush so naturally I had to touch it, it was then it did something all too familiar, sucked me into it AGAIN.

I then landed on some grass back right where I had first met Louise at first I thought it was a joke but after I had figured out that they weren't kidding I freaked out badly, discovering you just went back in time can do that to a guy. After I passed out from the contract I woke up in Louise's room but surprisingly not on the pile of hay I knew all too well, but on the bed. Now I was even more freaked out because this Louise was completely different form the Louise I knew.

After a bit of yelling at Louise, (who surprisingly didn't kick me in my crotch, but instead apologized of all things, which made me feel horrid.) Ran outside to check this was really happing by seeing if the Dragon's Raiment was there, but it wasn't there, not even a trace.

After Guiche had levitated me back inside, I sat down with Louise and started talking like I had when this happened the first time we met. In all honesty it was kind odd nostalgic seeing her again before, everything went to hell. After getting over the fact that Louise was a lot nicer this time around and got me a cot to sleep on, instead of the hay pile, though to be fair she still did try to get me to sleep on the hay pile.

Deciding on going to bed after Louise didn't want to talk anymore right before I was going to tell about the whole time-travel thing.


End file.
